


Makoto and the Cat

by poolchan



Category: Free!
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, Other, Sin squad, please don't attack me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poolchan/pseuds/poolchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Please don't read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Declaring Ownership

 Makoto ran up the steps leading to Haru's home- nearly tripping half way through. He was late- he only hoped Haru was already dressed and ready to leave for school. He let out a sigh knowing his hopes were most likely wrong- he knew Haru, and knowing Haru he's still sitting in his tub. He reached the top on the steps and frowned slightly, he felt like he forgot something. He hummed but continued on the way to Haru's, whatever it was, it probably could wait- a loud meow told him otherwise. He stopped in his tracks and looked behind him. The cat stared at him, his expression clearly showed his annoyance that he was forgotten, his body was tense, and his eyes were narrowed.

Makoto stared back, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck,"You're not mad, right?" The cat kept the same expression. "Listen, I'm in a rush- I'll rub behind your ears later." One of his ears twitched but he didn't stop staring. Makoto let out a groan and kneeled down. "You're too spoiled." He gently scratched behind his ears, he frowned slightly noticing the cat's expression didn't seem to change. Honestly Makoto felt a bit guilty but quickly shook it off. "I'll see you later today, can you manage until then?" The cat just stared back at Makoto, he then quickly turned his head away swinging his tail aimlessly.

Makoto stood up, his frown deepening slightly and began to run off to Haru's home. Maybe if he ran quick enough they wouldn't be late... The cat watched Makoto leave, hesitating for a second then deciding to follow him. Usually he wouldn't do such a thing but then again usually Makoto wouldn't forget to greet him either. He kept his distance, keeping quiet as he stared at Makoto's back. As Makoto's steps seem to be slowing down, the cat slows his pace and nears a trash can- taking cover behind it.

Makoto let out a sigh and turned towards the cat,"I know you're there- don't hide." The cat shyly stuck his head out from behind the trash can. "You can't follow me to school- it'll cause trouble." The cat tilted his head, he had no idea how his presence could cause trouble. As if Makoto understood the cat's thoughts he decided to explain. Makoto kneeled down, the cat crawled into his lap; Makoto ran a hand through the cat's fur,"You could be caught by pet control... Then you wouldn't be able to see me anymore." The cat's eyes widen and his body was tense. "See, you'd be upset... And I would be too- just stay out here until I'm home from school." The cat didn't seem to relax one bit. Makoto stayed quiet for a bit.

"...You know I wouldn't abandon you, right?" The cat remained quiet. "Would you feel better if I finally named you...? Is that what's been bothering you?" The cat nudged Makoto's stomach with his nose. Makoto hasn't named the cat after all these months- he felt if he named it he would grow attached to it- not like he wasn't; the last time he named something was his goldfish and that hadn't went well. Makoto had actually picked out a few names but he just never attempted to call the cat those names. He hummed, deciding between two names he really liked. It occurred to him the cat could pick the name out himself. Makoto cleared his throat,"So, um, I know you're not a female and all but... I figured since my friends and I are all males with female names- why don't you have a female name too? You know, to keep the tradition going?"

The cat looked up at him, his eyes were wide and full of interest. Makoto guessed that he was open to the idea. He gently scratched behind the cat's ear.

"Well... I was stuck between two names..." Makoto's cheeks heated up as he continued, the cat just stared in curiosity. "I liked Asami which means morning beauty. I figured that was a fitting name because I see you every morning. And there's also Sora which means sky. And you know I really like the sky- that's one of the main reasons why I continue swimming. And you remind me of clouds and-" Makoto stopped himself from rambling. "So, um, what do you think? ...Meow once for Asami, Meow twice for Sora?" Makoto's ears were bright red at this point.

The cat let out a meow followed by another soft meow. Makoto let out a nervous laugh,"Sora, it is then?" The cat purred, as it rubbed himself against Makoto (in a non sexual way you perverts I meant he's declaring ownership). Makoto let a sigh,"I guess I don't mind being late... Anyways I bet Haru's enjoying himself in the bath." The cat ears twitched at the name 'Haru'. This wasn't the first time Makoto had mentioned that name. He honestly was curious to who this Haru was and why Makoto always mentioned him. It was times like this that Sora wished he could actually communicate with Makoto. Majority of the time Makoto managed to understand him which amazed him- other humans Sora met didn't seem to understand all the obvious signals he sent to communicate. Sora usually conveyed his emotions through body language only idiots didn't understand- it seemed like plenty of humans were idiots.

Footsteps snapped Sora out of his thoughts. They were slow but not slow even to be walking, they were approaching. As Haru appeared in sight- Sora's eyes widened slightly. Harou stopped suddenly, catching his breath, as he made eye contact with Makoto.

"Haru-chan?!" Makoto gasped. "You managed to get out the bath by yourself?" Sora's body tensed up- this was Haru? He expected a female... But then again from what he's heard, Makoto usually spends his time with males.... That didn't make him feel more comfortable.

Haru slightly narrowed his eyes,"I can manage on my own, I don't need you to baby me, Makoto. How many times do I have to tell you to drop the chan?" He made eye contact with Sora. He didn't have to ask, he already knew the cat was the reason why Makoto never showed up at his home. "We're already late, if you don't want to miss our second class you better hurry."

Makoto's eyes widened and he gently placed the cat off his lap and quickly stood up. "I didn't know it was this late already." Haru nearly rolled his eyes.

Sora watched the two run off to school, his expression was dark. He couldn't seem to relax. Makoto seemed to forget Sora's existence while Haru was in his thoughts. Could Makoto be romantically interested in Haru...? It would explain a lot, but Haru doesn't look at Makoto the way Makoto looks at him. Sora relaxed slightly. If Makoto had a crush on Haru all Sora had to do is make Makoto interested in him. It only sounded simple in his mind. He reluctantly laid down and decided he had to seduce Makoto before he was taken from him.

 


	2. Separation

Makoto ran into Haru's home, his body covered in sweat, his hair stuck to his face. He doubled over gasping for air, footsteps quickly approached him. A hand gently rested on his back.

"...Makoto what's wrong?" Haru asked, he held a ladle in one hand and had his apron on. His eyebrows were raised slightly, his eyes were full of curiosity.

Makoto inhaled a deep breath,"I- I can't find him." He stood up straight, his face showed exhaustion and sorrow.

Haru's eyebrows knit together,"Who's 'him'? Don't tell me Ren's lost-" At this point he dropped the ladle.

"No." Makoto quickly shook his head. "Ren and Ran are fine- they're home, they're safe." Makoto looked down. "I can't find the cat- I mean, Sora."

It surprised Haru the cat had a name- Makoto never had mentioned it. But now knowing the cat has a name, Haru knew he was special to Makoto. "...Can't you call the nearby animal shelter to see if he's there?" He tried. He honestly had no idea how to help. He knew he couldn't get him another cat- Makoto didn't replace things- or rather pets. When Makoto's fish died he mourned about it for months; he never even considered getting another fish to replace the old one.

"I already tried- I've looked all around town, Haru, he's gone!" Makoto began to tear up.

Haru frowned,"Makoto... I'll help you look... Just sit down for a second. I'm going to call Rei and Nagisa and see if they can help... Just sit- don't do anything rash." Haru gently pushed Makoto towards the couch; Makoto reluctantly sat down. Haru glanced in Makoto direction one last time before grabbing his phone off the shelf- it was covered in dust at this point. He never used his phone- he rarely received calls and when he did they usually were from Rin. For once he silently hoped it was charged. He flipped the phone open and sighed in relief as the screen brightened. He dialed Rei's number and after a few rings it was answered.

Rei cleared his throat,"Haruka-senpai do you need something?" In the background another voice was muffled.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything between you and Nagisa?" Haru asked.

Rei let out a squeak,"I'm not with Nagisa! What makes you think that?"

Haru nearly rolled his eyes," I can hear his voice, Rei." Although Rei was smart he didn't seem to realize his crush on Nagisa was obvious. That and those two always were with each other, whether it be at school or home.

"Rei! I want to talk to Haru!" Nagisa whined. Rei sighed and assumedly gave him the phone. "Haru-chan~ what do you need? I know you rarely call so it must be urgent!"

"Makoto lost his cat... Well it's not really his- he just grew a liking to a stray and now he can't find it. I was wondering if you two could help? Maybe you and Rei could post lost cat posters around town?"

"Hm... I'd love to help Haru but don't you need a photo to post those posters? You know, so people can find the right cat?"

The thought hadn't occurred to Haru that they didn't have photos of the cat. "Wait..." He looked over to Makoto. "Makoto do you have any pictures of the cat you could send to Rei and Nagisa?" Makoto nodded slowly. "Send them a few, they'll make lost cat posters." He nodded again and pulled out his phone. Haru quickly looked away.

"So, we should be expecting cat photos soon?" Rei asked. "I'll try my best to make the posters beautiful!"

"It doesn't matter if they're beautiful, Rei! We have an emergency! There's a lost cat and a sad Makoto! A beautiful poster is the least of our worries." Nagisa whined.

Rei sighed,"I guess I won't make something beautiful for once..."

"Nagisa, Rei, thanks." Haru murmured. "I'll be going now- if I don't hurry up Makoto's going to run off and look for the cat on his own."

"Wait! One last thing! What's the cat's name?" Nagisa asked.

"...Sora." Haru replied before ending the call. He quickly turned to Makoto who now was in fetal position; his hands were noticeably shaking. His phone was away now- probably in his pockets. Haru frowned, it was upsetting to see Makoto like this- he usually was so bright. Haru gently grabbed one of his hands.

"H- Haru what if he's dead...?" Makoto whispered. A tear slipped down his cheek.

"I don't think he's dead- he's a stray he's tough...." Haru murmured. "If he's lost he'll find his way back... If he was attacked- he's strong enough to fight back. Makoto you need to have hope that he'll come back. I doubt he'd just leave you forever without saying goodbye. I mean you named him recently- that has to mean something to him."

Makoto let out a sniffle. "Y- Yeah you're probably right..." Haru offered him a tissue. "Thanks, Haru... I hope he comes back soon... I ordered matching sweaters for us." He lets out a tiny laugh. Haru raised an eyebrow but didn't question his best friend- if he was oddly attached to a cat then he wouldn't judge him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and I'm sorry (ب_ب) I kind of hit a writer's block.


	3. "Lost" Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! ;u;

"Look, nii-chan! It's a cat!" A male voice echoed not too far in the distance, the footsteps were approaching quickly. Sora's eyes widened and he began to run in the opposite direction. "Wait~! Cat-san!!!" A pair of hands lifted him up, his body stiffened and he hissed. The pair of hands brought Sora close to their chest. "Nii-chan!!! I caught the cat!" The male smiled, obviously proud- his cheeks flushed slightly as he stroked Sora's fur. Sora remained stiff and hung awkwardly in the male's arms. He knew if he fought back it would be useless, he would just lose himself in town again. He glanced up at the male who had him in his arms. He was a ginger, his eyes were bright, and his smile was genuine- Sora relaxed slightly- this person didn't seem terrible. He wasn't as good looking as Makoto but he wasn't ugly.

"Momo, you shouldn't pick up strays." A male voice scolded. He looked similar to the one carrying Sora- if Sora had to take a guess it was his brother. He had nearly the same appearance but his face was a bit more mature and his hair was styled differently.

Momo let out a groan,"Nii-chan! I need another pet! It's all Yamazaki-senpai's fault that I lost Pyunsuke!"

The other male frowned,"Didn't you want to give it to Gou anyways?" He kept quiet knowing it was better not to ask why his brother would give a girl a bug. Whatever the reason was, it would remain a mystery.

"Yeah, but..." Momo whined. "He didn't even give Pyunsuke to Gou! He let him free out in the woods."

His brother rolled his eyes and gently pat Momo's head,"Fine you can keep the cat." Momo let out a loud cheer. "But, I do have one condition- this time try not to give your pet to Gou."

"Fair enough!" Momo grinned. He lifted up Sora to his eye level. "Did you hear that Cat-san? Nii-chan says I can keep you! I'll treat you nicely- you'll get to stay in my dorm with Nitori-senpai." Sora stayed quiet. "Oh! Maybe I should call you Pyunsuke Jr! How do you feel about that?" Sora stared at Momo, then looked away. He let out a soft meow reluctantly. He already missed Makoto.

* * *

 

Rei sighed as he posted the last poster on a light post. He and Nagisa had printed a fair amount of posters but they easily became exhausted. Nagisa had ask many people if they had saw the cat at least past by but, there wasn't much luck. Nagisa gently pat Rei's back.

"We tried our best... Maybe he really is lost." Rei murmured as he pushed up his glasses.

Nagisa frowned,"You can't say that it's only been a few hours! Maybe he'll show up at Makoto's front steps in a few minutes."

Rei shook his head,"I doubt it, Nagisa if anything-" he was quiet as two red heads passed by. "...Nagisa, isn't that him...?" He whispered as he pointed to the bundle in the shorter red head's arms. The white cat seemed a bit uncomfortable in his arms but didn't seem to resist.

Nagisa's eyes widen,"But isn't that the Mikoshiba brothers? Rei if it is..." Nagisa didn't need to finish- Rei already understood, the Mikoshiba brothers wouldn't give up something easily. "Maybe we shouldn't assume it's the same cat..."

Rei's frowned deepened,"...Maybe we shouldn't mention this to Makoto- he'll be upset knowing we didn't stop them."

"But we don't know for sure if that's the same cat!" Nagisa shouted. Strangers immediately turned to look- including the Mikoshiba brothers. Both Nagisa and Rei turned bright red. Rei grabbed Nagisa's hand and quickly led him away to another area- a few stares were lingering- the Mikoshiba brothers were nearly out of sight, obviously they didn't care too much for the small incident that had occurred.

"Nagisa, if you think realistically, it's very much possible that the cat in Momo's arms is Makoto's cat." He murmured. "I don't want you to have a false hope about finding Makoto's cat just wandering on the streets. If you want to tell Makoto about his cat- go ahead but I don't think he'll rest until he has that cat in his arms again. If he knows that Momo has him, he'll run off to the Samezuka dorms."

Nagisa whined,"Why do I have to tell him? Why can't we tell him together? He's going to find out eventually, anyways."

"I guess you're right... We'll tell him together-" Rei looked down and suddenly remembered he was still holding Nagisa's hand, his face was bright red in seconds. He quickly let go of Nagisa's hand, letting out a stutter,"S- Sorry about that!"

Nagisa seemed a bit upset,"I don't mind holding hands, Rei." His frowned deepened slightly,"Do you mind?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed. He quickly grabbed Nagisa's hand again and began to lead him to Makoto's home, nervously chuckling. "We should hurry to Makoto! We shouldn't make him worry!"

 


End file.
